Talk:Song of Power
Stacks wonderfully with teamates, who are touchers. --67.165.22.236 10:08, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :And trappers! --Thervold 12:28, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::and assassins, and energy warriors and pretty much anyone who used non-spell skills. might make brutal barrager worth doing. bites to be the monk, thou... --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:44, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::Too bad Brutal Weapon is a spell. You would have to time it so you cast it just before the paragon starts the aria. But you're right, it will help with assassins (until they shadow refuge) and energy warriors. --Thervold 13:02, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I bet this is nerfed in the first update :( it's too good to stay-OaS ::::After reading the description, I full expected this to be an Elite. Nerf indeed. RolandOfGilead 19:45, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::::*shrug* it is 25 energy after all. Oh wow.. chants aren't spells so expertise....oh nm.. I saw the paragon's primary attribute. Nerfed it shall be :) (Not a fifty five 10:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) ::::::This has to be nerfed, the possibilities are never ending (but I want to make an all W/p P/w IWAY copy-cat build once before this gets nerfed ... warriors with 6 energy regen chanting and slashing their way, it going to be epic hehe). --Xeeron 05:52, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ,,*sigh* I reckon Anet needs to have a complete do over of the paragon skills...most of them are allmost useless/underpowerd/high cooldown/high adrenaline cost/ high energy cost/not great affect...the list goes on. I mean the idea of the paragon is right, and some of the skills are ok.. but come on seriously this is terrible. This skill you all say "nerf nerf nerf". I fail to see how a primary paragon can actualy make too much of a difference in battle if this is one of the "overpowerd" skills. ~Quaz Wow, you all need to re-read it again. It says it ends when they use a Skill, not a Spell.--64.178.154.131 19:02, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Wow, you need to look at timestamps and the original version of the skill. --138.130.138.34 19:18, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::I love it when people try to prove they're so much smarter than most people, only to realize they've made a fool of themselves. :) --Fry 01:18, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Alas, Babylon! The description isn't right. It ends when any skill is used. So the skill is rubbish at the moment. --Buzzer 13:02, 23 September 2006 (CDT) : you sure? its not when they cats a spell? (Not a fifty five 13:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) ::If it lasts until a skill is used, than that's more like what I expected. There are a bit of "bonus until skill is used" skills in Nightfall, so I had a feeling that's what this skill really was (Or surely will be). DancingZombies 20:35, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah it had to be. 25 energy was a lot for a paragon but not for an ele >.< :::Wow this skill sucks now. --Spura 08:26, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It's still quite good to bring to restore the team's energy quickly, for an adrenaline-focussed paragon... :::::What the hell does adrenaline have to do with anything? Chant ends on any party member using any skill separately. So party is gaining 1.33 energy for each second of not healing, not casting, not chanting, not using attack skills. It's a freaking disaster of a skill. It will end on other party members regardless of what paragon is doing, so equipping adrenaline skills doesn't make crap of difference. They also count as skills. ::::::You misunderstood me.. I was referring to the 25 energy cost - for some paragons, that's not such a big deal. Especialy when retreating, this skill is powerful. In mid-battle it is useless of course.. I can see it used in GvG; after an attack on the enemy base, the sword warrior shouts Charge! and the paragon chants this, and everyone gets back to base/flagstand. By the time they get there, their energy is completely recharged. :::::::Exactly, this skill is great in emergency situations, not as a primary energy source. Whether it's stronger or weaker than "Never give Up!" depends on the group and on the area, but this is great for (for example) in-battle resses (helps mitigate the edrain effect of Rebirth, and by the time your skills have come back, your energy has too), retreating (as mentioned above), running to the next group (thus mitigating downtime and making Rampager and Berserker scrolls more effective, as well as increasing efficiency in Challenge Missions), aiding people with long cast times (say you have two or three elementalists casting Meteor Shower, activate this right after they start, and they'll get a good chunk of their energy back by the time it finishes casting, same for ritualists casting long and expensive spirits), and it's quite helpful for an interrupt mesmer as well... any experienced interrupt mesmer knows about the "critical downtime," when you're out of interrupts and your target is out of spells, this helps give you the endge while you're staring each other down, seeing who recharges first. It's no BiP killer by any means, but I certainly wouldn't call it a "freaking disaster of a skill." It just takes a little more finesse than spamming GFtE and Watch Yourself over and over until your vocal cords snap. 149.169.109.224 18:11, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::::::::What emergency situations? When you retreat and you don't activate skills the energy will be recharged when you reach flagstand anyway, so why bother? And I am not spending skill slot on recharging energy en route to next mob in pve. Feel free to do so yourself though. Interrupt mesmer won't be out of interrupts if he takes power return, even power drain+power spike+power leak alone have very little downtime. Heck the power drain gives enough energy for the mesmer. --84.255.205.101 08:55, 6 March 2007 (CST) E/P? Wouldn't this be more likely to be used on a E/P as a team energy recharger than a P/any? adrenaline chants and shouts can be used to build up the energy for this skill assuming it affects 8 allies, you'll also be paying a net of 25-8=17 energy which will be expensive, but manegable(use sparingly) :Ends on skill use, would require incredible co-ordination to be effective. I use this skill more in between battles to keep the monks ready for the next fight. CSM 17:39, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Where to get it? Anyone know where this skill is found? --Mgrinshpon 22:44, 30 December 2006 (CST) Make note I think that it should be noted that even though it costs 25 energy, there is the fact that it recharges the energy for the paragon itself fairly quickly so in reality it doesn't cost all that much. By the way, by pairing a paragon(hero)with 2 SF Ele heros this skill speeds up going from one battle to another so much that it makes me cry that I didn't think of using it sooner (In conjunction with "They're on Fire!", Glowing Signet, and Defensive Anthem, wink wink!) -Isidore Robespierre Related Skills Peace and harmony? Wtf. The only relation is that it gives energy regeneration. One is a chant, costs 25 energy, effects all allies, so how are they related?Gorbachev116 03:29, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Yea...they both give energy regeneration...the skills are related.-- 23:01, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::No, that's not why. If it were only related because of energy regen, it'd be removed- see Regen/Degen_energy_skills_quick_reference. The reason they're related is the "ends on xxxxx" clause in addition to the energy regen. --Shadowcrest 23:07, 16 September 2008 (UTC)